


Steam and Bubbles

by the_vampire_turtle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Washing, Homosexuality, Love, M/M, Nudity, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Showers, not sexual, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_vampire_turtle/pseuds/the_vampire_turtle
Summary: Virgil washes his boyfriend's hair.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Steam and Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This fic contains nudity, but it's not really stated anywhere. If knowing that still makes you uncomfortable, please do not read.

Logan sighed as the hot water beat softly at the back of his neck. The steam that filled the tiled confines of the shower was as tangible as the warm chest pressed against his shoulder blades. His head was foggy, but in a good way, all the stresses and annoyances of the past few days finally slipping away. 

There were two soft clicks as the shampoo bottle was opened and closed, then Virgil's hands made their way into Logan's hair. He let out another sigh as his boyfriend's fingers scratched as his scalp, releasing even more tension from his body. He heard a deep, breathy laugh escape from his lover as the fingers continued to massage the shampoo into his scalp. 

When the shampoo had been lathered so much that Logan's head looked twice as tall, Virgil stepped back, pulling his boyfriend with him directly into the shower's spray. Logan obediently tipped his head back so that Virgil could wash the shampoo out, being sure to keep one hand placed firmly at the top of his forehead to avoid getting soap in his eyes. 

After that there were two more clicks as conditioner was poured into his boyfriend's hand, and soon enough a large amount of conditioner was being massaged into his scalp as well. Virgil took his time, scratching slightly behind Logan's ears, lightly tugging on his hair the way he knew Logan loved, and rubbing small circles into his lover's temples. Logan never usually used this much conditioner, he much preferred his hair be coarse, rather than unbearably soft, but he was letting Virgil take care of him; if Virgil wanted his hair to be as soft as the blankets they snuggled under, then so be it. 

After another few minutes, the conditioner was washed out. Logan then simply stepped back, feeling his lover's arms wrap protectively around him. They stood there for what could have been an eternity before Virgil turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, guiding Logan immediately into a soft, fluffy towel that felt like it had just come out of the dryer. They dried off, Virgil stepping out of the bathroom so that Logan could change in peace, and then Logan exited into the bedroom. Virgil was already laying in bed when Logan got there. As he slid next to his boyfriend under the numerous blankets, he felt soft lips touch his forehead.

"Goodnight Lo, I love you."

"G'night. Love you too."


End file.
